1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a digital data processing method for information retrieval and a computer readable storage medium and an information retrieval system thereof, and more particularly to a digital data processing method for personalized information retrieval for simulating individual differences and a computer readable storage medium and an information retrieval system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid growth in the volume of digital data, many information retrieval technologies for multi-media files are developed and provided one after another. For example, a highly subjective concept-based information retrieval technology, such as an information retrieval technology based on emotion, preferences, and aesthetics, emerges as an alternative of the conventional keyword-based information retrieval technology.
The highly subjective concepts disclosed above can be found in many literatures. For literatures regarding emotion, referring to “A Regression Approach to Music Emotion Recognition” by Y.-H. Yang et al (IEEE Transactions on Audio, Speech and Language Processing, vol. 16, no. 2, pp. 448-457, February 2008). For literatures regarding preference, referring to “Personalized Active Learning for Collaborative Filtering” by A. 0. Harpale and Y.-M. Yang (ACM SIGIR, pp. 259-266, 2008). For literatures regarding aesthetics, referring to “Computational Media Aesthetics: Finding Meaning Beautiful” by C. Dorai and S. Venkatesh (IEEE. MultiMedia, vol. 8, no. 4, October-December 2001, pp. 10-12).
However, human perception is very subjective and it is not an easy task to provide a general retrieval model applicable to everyone. For example, referring to FIGS. 1A-1D, emotion annotation for a two dimensional valence-arousal emotion plane is shown. In FIGS. 1A-1D, each of the planes of FIGS. 1A-1D illustrates the emotion annotations of a song in the valence-arousal emotion planes. Each circle corresponds to a user's annotation of a song. On the two-dimensional emotion plane, emotion is defined by valence (level of positivity/negativity) and arousal (degree of being excited or tranquil). The details of such definition are disclosed in related literatures of physiological psychology. As can be acknowledged from FIGS. 1A-1D, emotion perception varies greatly from person to person. Thus, estimating a particular user's perception of a song would not perform well in practice if the emotion value of each song is simply assigned in a deterministic manner.